


your hand touching mine

by frostbitten



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Shrek (2001), they're just watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten/pseuds/frostbitten
Summary: "Hurry up, you big palooka; you're gonna miss the start of the movie!" Isa turns to face Lea and quirks an elegant brow."Were you not the one who, and I'm quoting you verbatim, said 'I'll die if I don't clog my arteries with the butteriest popcorn in the next five minutes?' Be patient, or all of my efforts will have been for naught."





	your hand touching mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalreddeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for my friend, Jay. Thanks for the prompt!

"Hurry up, you big palooka; you're gonna miss the start of the movie!" Isa turns to face Lea and quirks an elegant brow.

"Were you not the one who, and I'm quoting you verbatim, said 'I'll die if I don't clog my arteries with the butteriest popcorn in the next five minutes?' Be patient, or all of my efforts will have been for naught."

"Don't you wanna watch a sensitive, grumpy bastard fall in love with a spunky, charming redhead? C'mon, Isa, they made a movie about us!" If his gaze hadn't been trained on Isa's face, Lea would've missed the uptick of his mouth, the way he tucks his chin under the high collar of his jacket to hide his slow-spreading grin.

"I hardly appreciate being compared to an ogre, Lea. If you hadn't already enchanted me some time ago, I might have to retaliate." The popcorn's scent wafts through the air and Isa stares at the final product, satisfied with his labor of love. He gets tripped up with his words, sometimes, and he knows how much Lea needs to feel loved, how much he himself needs to _express_ love for Lea. Acts of service like this assist in that regard; though they've had their share of bad days and insecurities, Lea has never doubted the depth of Isa's unwavering love for him.

"Just shut up and get over here, would ya?" There's a affectionate mirth warming Lea's voice and Isa allows himself to follow his favorite sound and seats himself on the couch, popcorn bowl perched on his lap.

"Put subtitles on if you're going to be obnoxiously chatty," Isa shoots back, but there's no bite to his words, only fond acceptance. Lea ignores him and grabs a large handful of popcorn, sighing happily at the grease coating his fingers.

"Mmm, you really went all out, didn't you? This is perfect. Love you." Isa places a large hand (comparatively) on Lea's thigh and squeezes gently. Lea looks at him like he'd just told him he'd won the lottery.

Eventually, their banter has to come to an end; as talkative as he can be, Lea makes himself quiet down for Isa's sake; he knows his boyfriend has always had a difficult time processing two different streams of audio (on top of reading text). He can tell Isa's getting into it, and despite the joke he'd made earlier, there are some parallels between their relationship and Shrek and Fiona's. When Shrek starts going in-depth about his self-hatred, Lea takes Isa's hand with his clean one and runs his thumb over his knuckles, whisper-soft—Isa presses a tender, grateful kiss against the soft skin of Lea's freckled shoulder, a non-verbal answer to an unspoken question. _Yes, I'm okay._

Lea cries at the end of the movie, of course, and for once, Isa doesn't make fun of him for it. His own eyes are feeling suspiciously wet, too.


End file.
